ShikaKure Lemons
by Natsu the strongest mage
Summary: Collection of multiple lemons about Shikamaru and Kurenai


"You won't leave this room until I'm satisfied." Shikamaru smirked and took the both of them to her bed before turning her around, grinding his cock against her ass. Both of his hands fondled and played with her large breasts "We're going to have so much fun Kurenai!" he kissed her cheek, planting kisses along her long neck before tearing her shirt away.

His hand glowed with the aura of crimson and he moved it on her blue and white attire. With the power of destruction, her maid uniform vaporized into nothingness and he kept doing it until she was in nothing but her garter belt, white stockings and silver thong. He returned his hand er large, bared tits after deactivating his power. They were firm, and extremely soft as well.

"Of course" muttered, standing still so her King could play with her tits the way he want, though he couldn't stop moaning when he flicked her nipples with his fingers "Your favorite?" She knew that he loved breasts more than anything else on a woman's body.

"My favorite." Shikamaru admitted and smashed her tits together, rubbing them against each other fast before roughly pulling them apart. Shikamaru then turned her around and pushed her down to the bed, his tits bouncing because of such action "Time for some serious action Kurenai." He smirked and stepped forward until he was standing in front of her.

"Yes, Shikamaru-sama" The maid nodded her head submissively then reached her hand out to unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pant, freeing his semi-hard member.

Putting one hand on his thigh and the other around his cock, Kurenai started slowly stroking him, but she couldn't resist the tempting sight for long after all this time. The Queen opened her mouth and gave his a long wet lick from the balls to tip of his cock. Then, she started licking his cock like a child licking her lollipop, stimulatingly moving her hands on his length. It didn't take her long to get him fully erect, standing proudly at the length of fifteen inches and as hard as steel.

Shikamaru put his hand on Kurenai's head and moaned in pleasure when Kurenai stopped her licking and her full lips suddenly enveloped the head of his penis, making a gasp of bliss rushed through him.

His Queen sucked on his cock like a baby on a nipple, relishing the taste and texture. She tickled his dick hole with her nimble tongue and gently caressed the rim of his glans with her ruby red lips. She teased him for a blissful while before releasing his penis with a wet smacking noise.

"Get ready Ise-sama because your Queen is about to do her duty." she giggled and got on her knees. Kurenai pursed her lips and let a large blob drool pour down on the fifteen inches meat pole. With loving care she massaged the pulsating shaft until it was coated in a thick layer of glistening slime and beads of it were running down over his balls. She blew him a kiss before shoving the massive dick into her mouth once again.

Her head bobbed back and forth along the greased shaft, accompanied by muffled moans of pleasure, while her abounding tits bounced in the rhythm. The luscious woman could feel his hard erection slide over her supple tongue and squeeze deeper past her gums. She could immediately recognize the familiar manly taste of the hard cock inside her, she could even feel the veins below its skin pulsating.

Her pussy was burning with desire, but like always, her master's need go first. After wetting her white thong, a bead of warm juices trickled down her inner thigh and sent a shiver down her spine.

The young man started answering her movements and thrust his pelvis towards her, sending a tremble through the book shelf every time. He grunted with every thrust that shoved his penis a little bit further down his Queen's throat. From time to time, she would let Shikamaru's cock slip out and indulge in a profound lick of his shaft and balls. She nibbled on its head and massaged the crest with swift fingers, only to then shove it back into the hot wetness of her avid mouth.

Finally she felt his cock slip past her uvula and all the way down her throat, the power of the man's thrust shoving it inside until her wet lips kissed his pelvis. Gently she pulled her head back and let the formidable cock slip out of her mouth. Thick strands of drool remained and stretched from the glans to her glistening lips.

She repeated the process again and again before starting sucking his pole with burning passion. Shikamaru at this time had grasped her hair again and move his hip slightly to meet with her. Her tits huge were jumping up and down with every thrust, a sight that aroused him even further.

"Yes! Yes yes! Almost there!" He moaned through his teeth. Grayia moaned, hungry for his cum "Man! You're the best Kurenai."

Finally felt the ecstatic waves of his orgasm well through his long shaft and unloading pulse after pulse of thick, hot cum into Kurenai's insatiable mouth. She swallowed every drop of it with lustful eagerness. Eventually she let the heaving organ pop out of her mouth and started to lick it clean. A few belated spurts ended up on her face and on her sweaty tits. Kurenai kept stroking the relaxing shaft, to make sure she got every last dribble out of it. She breathed a sigh of happiness as she wiped the semen of her soft skin to lick it up.

"Man that was awesome, Kurenai!" Shikamaru sighed in satisfaction and looked at Kurenai, who was wiping the cream on her face and put them into her mouth.

"Your cum is very delicious Shikamaru-sama" the silver haired Queen smiled "Thank you."

"How about another treat?" Shikamaru asked and Kurenai's eyes shone with excitement, but immediately found herself moaning when he reached his hands down to pull her breasts toward him by her nipples "How about in the form of a hotdog?" Shikamaru asked slyly, and Kurenai immediately knew what he wanted.

"You really love breasts, don't you?" Kurenai asked with a small smile

"Of course, especially when they are wrapped around my cock."

Using both hands, she wrapped her soft melons around his dick and squeezed them together. The sensation was overwhelming. Shikamaru had to lean back and close his eyes for a second to control himself. When he looked back down, his Queen already worked his cock, moving her breasts up and down on his dick and licking the tip of his cock every time it came up through her incredible cleavage.

She was smiling and giggling, so happy as she got him moan with her big tits. Shikamaru was happy too. It didn't take long for him to explode. The first rope of his cum hit her chin and neck, the second hit the tops of her tits, which were heaving up and down with her breaths. She started to rub it all in, driving him crazy.

"Open your mouth" Shikamaru said and gently pulled Kurenai's head back with one hand and the other stroking his cock, positioning it above her lips. Kurenai did what she was told and immediately got her mouth full of his cream. The two stayed like that for several seconds before Shikamaru's orgasm finally died down. Kurenai savored it with her mouth before gulping it down her throat, opening her mouth again to show him there was nothing left "I think I will have a taste, hope you don't mind." Shikamaru said and grabbed the waistband of her thong, smashing her legs together and pulling the small undergarment off her body, revealing her soaking wet cunt.

Shikamaru then kneeled down until her pussy was right in front of his face, his arms wrapped around her thighs. Shikamaru then slid one finger into her cunt, gently crawling the inside of her vagina. Her pussy was wet, soft and of course really hot. He couldn't wait to have his cock inside.

"Please, enjoy yourself, Ise-sama." Kurenai moaned out and leaned back, supporting herself with her elbows, thrusting her hip slightly against his finger to get herself some more pleasure. With a smirk, Shikamaru pulled his finger out and leaned down to touch her cunt with his tongue, loving the taste of her juice.

He then planted several kisses on her beautiful pussy before driving his tongue into her pussy again, this time he tried to reach as far as possible into her, making Kurenai moan out in delight. More juices produced from her pussy and Shikamaru drank them eagerly, just like how Kurenai drank his cum. Shikamaru then put more effort into eating her pussy, using his mouth and lips to drive her with pleasure.

"Oh! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop! Please don't stop!" Kurenai moaned out and cried in pleasure as he ate her, his tongue stroked flicks on her clit "Oh fuck. I'm cumming. Now. Now, Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuuuuuuck!" Her juice splashed against his face and there were no chance for him to gulp it all down. Shikamaru waited a few second for Kurenai to get out of her high and climbed on the bed to place his lips against hers, letting the woman taste her own juice.

"You're so amazing, Ise-sama" Kurenai moaned out

"And you sure know how to cum, Kurenai." Shikamaru kissed his lips down to her neck, occupying his hand with her large breast "What a dirty Queen!" he kissed her one last time before removing himself from her. Shikamaru moved to the head of the bed and laid his back down on the pillow, his cock pointing upward and legs spread slightly "It's time for you to return to your duty of pleasuring your husband."

"Hai!" Kurenai nodded her head submissively and crawled to Shikamaru, straddling his erect member, Kurenai took his cock into her hand and positioned the tip at her pussy entrance before slowly sinking herself down, moaning quietly as his cock pierced her for the first time in a week. Shikamaru put his hand on her thighs and guided her down until her ass met his lap, his cock buried inside her cunt.

"Let me rock your world, Ise-sama" Kurenai smiled sexily and put her hands at the back of her head, starting to rock her body on his cock with a steady pace. This pose allowed her tits to bounce freely, sometime slapped against her chin but she knew he loved it, because while moaning his eyes were gluing to the bouncing orbs, plus it also turned her on just by having him looking at her like that.

For several minutes, Shikamaru just laid there and let Kurenai jumped his boner. She was rocking his world for sure, her ass slapped against his thighs every time she let herself fall down, but her strong legs managed to lift herself up right after that. She kept herself in that posture, allowing her tits to bounce wildly, turning him on with the sexy sight.

But he wasn't someone who would lay down and do nothing, even if it felt really good so Shikamaru decided to take action once again, grabbing Kurenai's hip and rolling the both of them around with him on top. When they were in the place he wanted, Shikamaru pulled his hip back until the bulbous head of his cock still remaining inside before slamming it back down, sliding his member into her fold once again. He fucked her slow at first before catching a nice rhyme, bringing both of them an unthinkable amount of pleasure.

Kurenai was trying not to outright scream out from pleasure but the force and angle of Shikamaru's thrusts were driving her insane. Shikamaru didn't seem like he was going to let up on her either. She felt her master's hands leave her ass but barely a second later she felt him grab a hold of her tits before he put his face into her cleavage, taking as much of her flesh into his mouth as possible before his target changed to her nipple.

Almost out of nowhere a huge orgasm ripped right through Kurenai, her body went rigid as she came her brains out around his cock, becoming even tighter for him.

"Shit, Kurenai, you're so tight!" Shikamaru groaned out and tried his best to keep his hip moving, feeling his orgasm approaching "I'm about to cum, where do you want it?"

"Inside! I want you to cum inside me!" Kurenai cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing him from pulling out. He was about to reason with her, but Shikamaru couldn't hold back any longer. Thrusting up into Kurenai the powerful Maou unleashed a huge dose of spunk deep into her womb. He stayed like that for several seconds, lying flat on Kurenai's front body and could only move his hip slightly to bring out more cum in his scrotum. As Shikamaru finished cumming he pulled his slightly softening cock out of Kurenai's pussy and a huge wave of thick white goo followed his withdrawal.

"That was, absolutely amazing." Shikamaru grinned. Shikamaru could only consider what just happened his best sexual experience ever "I think I was just being reminded why I love you the most Kurenai."

"I am glad that you like it, Ise-sama." Kurenai managed to push herself to her knees behind him, pressing her breasts against his back and started placing soft and loving kisses on his jaw and neck. Shikamaru's grin widened when he felt her hands on his cock again. "Please Ise-sama, promise me that you will never sleep with any women other than your wife again." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, something that he could never refuse.

For an extremely beautiful woman, she sure knew how to use it to look cute.

"I will, but no promise." Kurenai forcefully squeezed his balls "Oh right oh right, I won't."

Kurenai grinned slyly and removed herself from her husband's body and pushed herself back "What would you like to try next, Ise-sama?"

"On your hands and knees, I would like to fuck your ass." Kurenai happily obeyed his order and got on her hands and knees, bending her back to stick her ass out as high as possible, shaking them invitingly. Shikamaru immediately got behind her and placed both of his hands on her supple ass cheeks.

Her ass felt so good in his hands that he couldn't stop himself from giving her a hard spank.

"Kya~, Ise-sama."

"Sorry, can't help it" Shikamaru chuckled and spread her ass cheeks apart, putting his cock into her ass crack and squeezed them back together, slightly thrusting his hip "Your ass is as incredible as you're, Kurenai."

"Then please, have your way with them." She smiled and braced herself "I'm ready."

"Gladly, my dear." Putting one hand on her hip, Shikamaru lined his cock with her rosebud and slowly pushed himself in, moaning out loudly at the incredible tightness. Her anal crushed his cock with great pressure, like a gloves several size too small to his dick. When he was sheathed inside her, Shikamaru had to put it like that for a few seconds to get use to the tightness.

"W-what? Too tight for you, Ise-sama?" Kurenai asked teasingly with one eyes closed. The woman groaned out slightly in pleasure when Shikamaru slid one inch of his dick in and out of her anus, letting her get used to his size again "You're so big inside me, Ise-sama" " she sighed as he slowly fucked his cock into her butt.

Shikamaru then sped up, shoving his big, thick meat up his Queen's butt, his hands left her hip and took a hold of her arms, Shikamaru pulled them back by the elbow, causing her back to arch even more than before and her breasts to jut out and bounce. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now moaning women's anus, setting an immediate and fast pace as he started fucking her in the ass. The fucking Shikamaru gave her caused her boobs to bounce up and down rapidly striking her chin.

However, he was close to cumming faster than he expected, so Shikamaru had no chance other than increasing his speed to savor this moment longer. He put every ounce of his muscle into work. Taking his speed to a whole new level, Shikamaru's hips were a blur as his pelvis met Kurenai's ass. Swiftly moving his hands up to her chest he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them to pull the screaming women flush against his body. Kissing her neck and keeping up his pace the fucked stupid look on her face seemed to become even more dopey now that he had picked up the pace even further.

"SHIT! Cumming!"

"Shikamaru!" Kurenai screamed out when once again her husband flooded her inside with his cum. Think and hot sperm flowed into her systems and painted everything white. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she then experience a mega-orgasm. Her body twitched around and almost like a vibration for his dick, milking more of his come out of her fold.

It didn't help that her husband was as hung as a dragon and could come just as much.

"Oh man! I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world right now" Shikamaru groaned out when he slowly pulled his cock out of his wife's asshole, but suddenly thrust it back into her through her pussy, shocking his maid at the sudden penetration "you of all people should know that we're far from done Kurenai." He kissed the side of her hip and started to recklessly move his hip again.

This was why she limit their sex life to weekend only.

Another one shot.

Shikamaru was hunched over the desk in the guild hall, chewing on the end of his pen as he worked through the runes in front of him. They were eastern runes, similar to his own but not quite the same, and he believed that adding elements of them into his work could not only strengthen his traps but make them faster too. He had been neglecting his rune studies recently, focusing more on his Dark Ecritures after Laxus left and made him the powerhouse of the team, and it was time to come back to his real passion.

He felt as the rune barrier he had laid across the door got activated as someone walked through. And not just anyone, either. He couldn't hear her feet on the floor, not even the soft padding that she made when she took her shoes off. He smirked slightly, waiting a few seconds for her to try and sneak up on him before he spoke without even looking up.

"Hey, Kurenai."

He heard the huff of annoyance before the room was filled with transformation magic for a second as she apparently turned back into her human form from whatever she was using before.

"How did you see me this time?"

Shikamaru shrugged. He'd tell her one day if she didn't figure it out. Maintaining concentration on his work in front of him he held his left arm out, inviting her to perch on his lap. Now the fact they were in a relationship was out thanks to Bickslow (seriously, why was it always Bickslow?) he didn't have to worry too much about getting discovered. Mira sat down on his leg, letting him continue with his work for a while before starting to pepper his cheeks with kisses.

"So… what are you working on?"

Shikamaru wrote a few more characters onto the page in front of him, before putting his pen down and pulling Mira closer to show her the runes.

"Well, these runes should be able to amplify the magic of any Fairy Tail wizard inside the barrier. They're also much harder to detect than my normal runes so it should confuse anyone they're up against as well. If I add on runes to reduce damage then we should be pretty much undefeatable once we're in here."

Mira nodded as he pointed at each character to explain exactly what they did. She was starting to understand some of the more simplistic runes, but these were well over her head. Shikamaru picked up his pen again, but Mira interrupted him by straddling his lap. He immediately sat backwards, giving her more space as she wrapped her hands behind his head and kissed between his eyes gently.

"I've finished work, you know."

Shikamaru nodded, putting his materials onto the table safely before resting his hands on her waist.

"And Bickslow and Lisanna aren't going to your flat tonight."

Shikamaru paused, and Mira dropped her head down to his neck and started to kiss his skin gently. He hummed appreciatively, starting to dance his fingertips across her body and wishing there wasn't fabric separating them from her skin. He closed his eyes as he swallowed heavily, allowing the pleasure that Mira was giving him to wash over his body.

"We could go out for a meal, I know a nice restaurant on the other side of.."

She shook her head, her lips finally leaving his skin as she sat up to look into his eyes.

"Not tonight. We should make the most of having the apartment to ourselves and head home, don't you think?"

As soon as they were in the door Shikamaru set about locking all of the doors and windows with runes. The other occupant of the apartment wasn't due back for a long time, but with Bickslow it was always better to be safe than sorry. Once he was sure they couldn't be disturbed he walked back past Mira, heading to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. He activated a rune to start heating up water, unlocking a cupboard to grab some cups.

"What did you want to dri…"

His hands were stilled halfway to the counter as Mira grabbed them, taking the mugs out of his hands and placing them back up into the cupboard. He froze as she raised up onto her toes slightly and pulled his hair away to start kissing at the side of his neck, and he deactivated the heating rune before breaking the connection to turn around and face her. The smile was full of mirth and he wished he could see what she was thinking. She pushed him back onto the countertop, stretching up again to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her to stabilise her. She went for a deep kiss straight away and it made his head spin, the both of them usually built up slowly but now she was tugging at his coat, trying to get it off even as she was pressing her chest up against him. He kissed her back just as enthusiastically, how could he not, but when she pulled away to breathe he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Mira… What's gotten into you?"

Mira bit her lip, and he almost came undone right there and then. She slid the fabric of his coat off his shoulders and dropped them to the floor of the kitchen before grabbing his cravat and using it to start dragging him to his room.

"I was speaking to Lisanna, and she said she and Bickslow fucked eleven times yesterday."

Shikamaru froze just before they stepped over into his room, groaning in realisation as to what she was going for.

"Mira… It's not a competition, you know?"

Another tug on his clothing and he was following her again, spinning the two of them around and pushing him down until he bounced on the bed. Within seconds she was straddling his lap, and she could feel that despite his protests he was still excited by what she was doing.

"I know, Shikamaru, but… I just thought it would be fun, for the both of us."

Shikamaru allowed his hands to trail up the back of her thighs, pulling the fabric of her dress up as his fingers glided across her skin. He stared her in the eyes as he moved his fingers lightning quick, drawing a rune of passion across the back of her thigh. Her eyes fell closed as her head tilted back, lips parting as she let the feeling wash over her and Shikamaru grinned at how good he could make her feel without even trying. As soon as the runes died down she moved her head back down, looking back into his eyes before a grin spread across her face. Within seconds she was naked, shoving Shikamaru's shoulders down until his back hit the bed. Her mouth connected with his again, and he allowed his arms to snake around to the front of her body before pulling the band out of her fringe to allow it to fall down over her face. She wound her fingers through his hair as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip and he dragged his hands down her sides until his fingers rested on her waist. Gathering all of his strength he flipped the both of them over, landing on top of her as she kept her mouth covering his. As soon as her hands were free she got to work unbuttoning Shikamaru's shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and throwing it over onto the floor. He pushed up onto his knees so she could work on his trousers, and not long after she had kicked them down his legs along with his underwear so he lay naked on top of her. It was always much more difficult getting him naked than it was for her, but she never complained.

Balancing his weight on one hand he used his other to make his way slowly down her body, trying to commit as much to memory as possible. He could have used his magic to give her more pleasure, but if she was serious about this twelve times in a day he had a feeling he might need to save it for later. He paused at her breasts for a second, considering how long he was going to linger there before he moved on down to her stomach and found his way in between her legs.

Mira's back arched as Shikamaru began to move his fingers inside of her, left hand brushing through his hair as her right pressed the base of his spine. She kissed him hungrily as she tried to push him on top of her, adding more and more strength as she fought to keep concentration off the pleasure he was currently giving her. When she started to twist her shoulders he pulled away from her mouth, panting slightly as he did.

"Mira? Did you want…"

The change in position had disrupted his balance and she managed to force him more on top of her before he stilled his fingers and placed both of his hands either side of her head.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us, we gotta move quickly."

Shikamaru sighed, really unsure about how he should be feeling before realising that there was this beautiful woman underneath him who wanted to do nothing but fuck him all day. Positioning himself in between her legs he buried his eyes into her neck as he entered her, focusing on the soft gasp that came from her lips as he did.

Mira's legs wrapped around his waist, clutching tightly onto him as he started to move. His mouth met hers again, kissing her deeply as he held himself over her. Mira grinned into his mouth, Shikamaru always had been and probably always would be a perfect gentleman. She pressed down on his shoulder blades, forcing him to fall more heavily on top of her. He bit onto the bottom of her lip again, loving the moan that it teased from her throat before he kissed down her face, licking at her jawline and moving his lips ever so gently over her skin. Her hands stroked up and down his back, hitting her own legs before moving their way up to knot deeply in his hair. They moved in perfect sync as she felt her orgasm build up inside her. Her hands tugged on his scalp in warning and he grunted as he sped up in his movements. This first time he wanted to orgasm the same time as her, even if it didn't happen again that day. He focused on the touch of her skin on his, the slight pain in his head where she was pulling at his hair and the amazing feeling of her encompassing the entirety of him. Fuck, he was in love with that feeling.

She tightened around him first, pulling him over the edge of the cliff with her as she screamed his name into the air around him. He grunted into her neck, clenching his eyes shut as he climaxed before collapsing on top of her to try and catch his breath. After a few seconds, she kissed the top of his head and he rolled to the side, pulling her over with him so she rested on his chest. She smiled as she leant her head on his shoulder, beginning to draw patterns on his skin.

"One down, eleven to go."

Shikamaru cracked open one eye at her to see her smirking up at him. His brain kicked into overdrive, a spark of competition igniting in his head.

"You know, Mira, if we are going to beat them we have to think this through logically."

Mira looked at him in confusion for a second before nodding. She was equally as competitive as him, and if there was one thing she wanted to do right now it was defeat Bickslow. And she had the brains of the guild helping her out.

"You know now that I think about it, we went about that all wrong. We should have started with the rougher sex first, while we had the most energy, and moved along to the more vanilla things as we get more tired."

Mira hid her mouth in his chest, trying not to let him see her laugh at just how seriously he was taking this. After she had gotten rid of her giggles, perfectly aware that he probably did realise what she was doing, she tilted her head to rest her cheek against his chest, hearing his still escalated heartbeat thumping against his ribcage.

"Don't you have runes to help with your stamina?"

The rune mage nodded, moving his arm up to rub her shoulder blade and push her breasts into his side.

"I do, but they lose effectiveness over time. I could probably only use three a day, so I would recommend using one every three rounds. Which brings us to another issue. What are we counting as a 'fuck'? Did you ask Lisanna how she defined it?"

Mira looked up at him, worried about the genuine question he had just asked. Shikamaru was an only child, so he often had very odd views on what she would and wouldn't share with her siblings.

"... no, Shikamaru. I did not ask her that."

Shikamaru used his spare hand to rub at his chin, moving to sit up as he spoke.

"I could get in touch with Bickslow, he would…"

Mira grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back down with such a force he bounced off the bed a few times before he finally settled.

"You are absolutely not telling Bickslow what we are doing. We could go for the serial killer method?"

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head before moving his hand back down to her shoulder and hugging her closer.

"Even though that usually excites me, I thought we were just fucking all day today?"

Mira batted his chest gently, and he giggled at the way she pouted at his stupid answer.

"No, you idiot. The definition of a serial killer is someone who kills more than three times with a defined cooling off period in between. I suggest that one 'fucking session' is when we both orgasm with a period of at least 30 minutes in between?"

Shikamaru thought for a second. That would work. With a nod he twisted on the bed, grabbing the notepad and pen that he always kept next to his bed and pulled his knees up to rest it on them.

"Sounds good to me. Right, we need to plan this strategically and then we can absolutely annihilate them."

Mira looked over at him as he opened the pad and began to write. She had lost him completely to his planning, and she didn't get his attention back until her fingers walked their way downwards and started to draw lines between his hips, getting lower and lower with each pass. When she brushed against the head of his cock he flinched, looking over at her and pausing at the look on her face.

"Are you being serious? You're planning this out?"

Shikamaru looked back at her incredulously. Of course he was planning it out, how were they going to have a chance without it? It hurt him to say, but he knew that Bickslow had a higher stamina than him, and he would need proper planning in order to win. He sighed, preparing to explain his thinking to the takeover mage.

"I need longer recovery times than you if I use runes or not. Therefore I am going to be the limiting factor in this whole thing. Saying that, however, I can give you pleasure without needing to touch you so I can be doing that while I am recovering."

Mira sighed, knowing that Shikamaru could go on like this for hours if he was given the opportunity. Some things just needed instinct. She grabbed Shikamaru's notebook, throwing it to the floor and pretending not to hear his protests as she straddled him. His words died in his throat as she pressed her lips against it, arching her back and using one hand to move his above his head and pin them there. Once she had finished kissing his skin she pulled away, dropping her voice an octave before speaking.

"Enough talking, Shikamaru. Keep your hands there, unless you want me to tie you up."

Shikamaru swallowed, watching as Mira made her way down his body, kissing every inch of skin she found on the way down. His eyes closed as she got to the base of his abdomen, tilting his head back and clenching his fists as he felt her mouth encompassing him. Her lips and tongue moved in perfect tandem, and he couldn't help himself as he moved his hands down to tangle in her hair. He heard a growl in the back of her throat but she didn't stop, instead moving her hand to join her mouth as she continued to work. It took longer for his orgasm to start to build than it usually did, seeing as he had come so soon before, but as soon as he felt the knot start to build in his stomach he whispered a warning to Mira. As soon as the words left his mouth she stopped, pulling her head and her hand away as she straddled his legs.

Shikamaru swore, moaning at the sudden lack of contact and cracking his eyes open slightly to look at Mira. She was rising up over him, and she moved almost gracefully up his body until she lowered herself onto him and allowed herself to readjust to his size. Shikamaru returned his hands above his head, allowing Mira to move of her own accord. She found a rhythm almost instantly, and Shikamaru was torn between watching her breasts bounce mesmerisingly and clenching his eyes shut at the pleasure that he was feeling.

Shikamaru's eye magic wasn't as problematic as Bickslow and Evergreen's, and usually he had much better control of it than his teammates. However, occasionally he had issues and this was one of those times. When Mira's nails dug into his abs his eye flashed black, releasing a dark ecriture of the feeling he was currently experiencing.

The ecriture of pleasure hit Mira in the chest, spreading across her body like warm water as she started to scream in bliss as she started to orgasm. Shikamaru moaned both through the feeling that her orgasm caused him and the annoyance that she was starting to tire before he was done. Mira's movements slowed, and Shikamaru grabbed her waist to keep her moving. She collapsed down on top of him, breasts rubbing his chest as she changed the angle, and Shikamaru captured her mouth in his as he controlled her movements to exactly what he needed to finish. His orgasm overtook him, groaning into her mouth before pulling away to catch his breath as Mira buried her face in his neck. Once they had recovered he spoke, kissing the side of her head gently.

"Shower?"

He had pinned her up against the tiles with his own body, one of her legs snaking around his waist as he thrust into her. She was screaming his name into the water that was falling around the both of them, and he gritted his teeth to hold on just a little longer. Her fingers were knotted deeply in his hair, tugging against his scalp as she panted in pleasure. His right hand was grasping onto the thigh that was resting on his waist, the other bracing them both against the wall and he rested his forehead on the cold tiles as he grunted her name. Pulling away he looked at her, brushing the hair out of her eyes as he smiled.

"You know, Mira, this might not be as hard as I thought. I'll put a rune on myself, give it a couple of minutes for it to work and then we'll carry on, yeah?"

Mira nodded, still breathing heavily as Shikamaru reached around her to grab some shampoo to start to lather her hair. Before he could tip any out he looked at it in confusion, looking between the bottle and Mira.

"You know, I think someone's used my shampoo…"

Mira was laid back on the bed, hair already dry from one of Shikamaru's spells, watching the man draw runes on his own chest. His own hair was down now and spilt about him on the bed in stark contrast to his sheets. Once the last line of the rune was drawn, and the magic activated he sighed, holding his arm out to pull Mira close to him again. She cuddled in close to his side, nuzzling into the skin on his chest.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

The rune mage pressed his lips against her scalp, mumbling in answer to her question.

"Could you use your sex spells on yourself?"

She felt Shikamaru smirk, and his left hand moved wickedly fast on the skin of her back. After a few seconds, a wave of pleasure washed through her body and she moaned into his skin.

"I don't know. I've never tried. One thing I do know is that it wouldn't be anything as fun as when I use them on you."

She moaned softly, turning onto her back as she stretched out her still tingling muscles. Shikamaru grinned darkly, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his right elbow as she looked at him through lidded eyes.

"I still have about fifteen minutes until this stamina rune kicks in, but until then you're mine."

He drew the rune slower this time, leaving Mira holding her breath in anticipation. She gasped as the rune completed and every nerve ending in her body fired at once, drawing out one of the most erotic noises she had ever made. Shikamaru watched her face in fascination, he hadn't thought she could get any more beautiful but here she was with an expression of pure bliss that made him want to take her there and then. But not yet. He wanted to play with her more first.

Moving his hand down her abdomen he spread her legs slightly to start writing on her inner thigh. She sucked in a breath as her skin turned cold, putting her nerves on edge as she wondered what he was doing. His fingers trailed between her legs, teasing her but still refusing to give her any release as they made their way to her other thigh. The skin there went cold, just cold enough to be pleasant without being uncomfortable. Looking up at Shikamaru she tried to guess what his aim was before his fingers moved to just below her belly button and drawing yet another rune.

Warmth spread from his fingers, the contrast in temperature exciting her as she closed her eyes, making it impossible to see what he was doing. His right eye flashed dark again, and he spoke his spell directly in her ear.

"Dark Ecriture: desire"

Mira's back arched as she moaned out loud, clutching the bed sheets in her fingers as her orgasm overcame her. It was longer than before, more intense, and when she finally collapsed onto the mattress her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her breath was ragged. Shikamaru watched her, stroking wild strands of hair off her face and bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I think I'm going to need one of those stamina runes."

Shikamaru chuckled, pulling the woman into his arms again with only the smallest amount of protest.

"Did you want one? Because I can give you one if you need it."

Mira shook her head, before nibbling at his chest gently. He gasped, before lying down on his back and trying to pull her on top of him. She resisted, staying on her side and dragging her fingers up and down his torso, scratching at his skin with her nails as she did.

"I can still use my arm, and that's all I need right now."

Shikamaru looked at her in confusion until he felt her fingers wrap around him and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Shikamaru had never really understood hand jobs, all the ones he'd had up to Mira were never as good as what he could do himself, but Mira was really talented. His mouth started to hang open in pleasure and he felt her lips press against his, gently for a second before the kiss deepened. He wound one hand through her hair, pulling her closer towards him and he was so caught up in the moment he didn't feel her spare hand start to draw on his chest.

It was a simple rune, really. Intensity. It didn't do anything on it's own, just took the target's current emotion and multiplied it, exactly what it said on the tin. It was a base level rune that could also be used in traps to increase their effectiveness and one Shikamaru always added to ecritures if he really wanted to pack a punch. But he didn't care in that moment when his hips started to move of their own accord and his lips let out a guttural moan.

Mira's mouth left his, making her way downwards until her lips wrapped around his length and he clenched his fists in pleasure. He felt his orgasm flow through him and Mira didn't even break rhythm, swallowing him down as he breathed her name. He finally collapsed back onto the bed as she, not so subtly, wiped her lips with the back of her hand and made her way up the bed to collapse down next to him.

"Where… where did you learn that?"

Mira grinned, walking her fingers over his chest before sitting up and moving to the side of the bed.

"Believe it or not I can actually be quite observant, and it's something that's been used on me a lot."

She stood up, hips swinging as she left the room and Shikamaru slammed his head down on the pillow below him. Fuck, this competition might just kill him.

Mira headed out into the kitchen, listening to see if Shikamaru would follow her and being disappointed when he didn't. She had a plan for him, but she wasn't like her boyfriend and could adapt easily when her plans failed. She crouched down in front of the sink, opening the cabinet below it and reaching towards the back to bring out a wooden box. Standing up and placing it on the counter she opened the lid, starting to go through the toys inside.

The first time Shikamaru had shown her where he kept this stuff she had been insanely confused, until he explained that it was the only place in the apartment that Bickslow was guaranteed not to go, seeing as it was behind all of the cleaning supplies. Even the office wasn't safe, as Shikamaru was convinced that Bickslow would find a way to break into that one day. Grabbing a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs she put the box back under the sink, closing the cupboard again as she made to head back into the bedroom.

Shikamaru had thrown an arm over his eyes, but tilted it when he heard her step in the door so he could look at her. She smiled down at him, crawling over the bed towards him as she grabbed his wrists and went to tie them above his head. He didn't struggle, instead narrowed his eyes at her slightly before he lifted his head to allow her to slip the blindfold over his face.

The sudden loss of vision sent adrenaline through his body, even though he trusted Mira completely. Unable to see her, each touch was a surprise and he was left anticipating the next one every time her fingers left his skin.

Her mouth met his gently and he felt her body press down on his, her skin remarkably soft and he wished that he could feel all over it. As her mouth left him he felt her tongue lick slowly down his jaw, occasionally nipping at the skin as she moved along. His body was tired, but it was still tantalising with every touch she gave him.

"Mira?"

"Hmm?"

Her voice vibrated against his chest as he mouth continued mapping his skin and he flexed his arms at the feeling it shot through him.

"Have I ever mentioned how incredible you are?"

Mira giggled, pushing herself to sit up and look down at him. He looked so vulnerable, looking off to the side where he assumed she was. She allowed her fingers to trace down his abs, grinning at the way he jumped slightly. Her muscles still ached, and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep going but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Her nails scratched across his hips, leaving long red marks across his skin as they got closer and closer to his cock with each pass.

She leant down, licking up his length and listening intently when he hissed through his teeth. He was hard again, the rune he had written on himself obviously working wonders and she made a mental note to make him give her one too. Not that she herself wasn't excited at the prospect of giving him again as a knot started to form in her stomach again as she watched him clench his fists in pleasure above her.

He groaned as her mouth left him again, but it turned into a moan of pleasure as she lowered herself onto him. She matched it with one of her own as she felt him fill her up entirely, pausing to enjoy the feeling for a moment before she started to move. She loved being in charge, loved knowing that he faces Shikamaru was pulling was down to her alone. He was always so prim and proper in public, but when they were alone? Oh, she loved making him come undone. He was biting at his lower lip, biceps tensed as he pulled his knees up behind her and made noises that a true gentleman should never make. And all because of her.

She heard him grunt her name first and moved her hand down between her legs to start playing with her clit, trying to make her own orgasm come faster. Finally the knot in her stomach untied and she moaned in pleasure as it washed over her, collapsing down onto his chest and reaching to untie him.

As soon as his arms were free he wrapped them around her back, pulling her close to him. She started to remove his blindfold and noticed something that she couldn't help but mention.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

He moaned softly, not even bothering to use his words anymore. She reached up to his head, patting his hair gently as she did.

"You're little hair thingies are gone"

It was weird seeing him without them, and he groaned as he pulled her in tighter and toppled her on top of his chest.

"Where have they gone?"

Shikamaru pressed his lips against the crown of her head before speaking into her scalp.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

Mira chuckled, throwing her right leg further over him so she could get more comfortable before moving her head down to his collarbone.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Shikamaru sighed. That was a blatant lie. Nevertheless, she'd have to find out sooner or later.

"Well, my runes take a certain amount of concentration to maintain. Every time I orgasm I lose a little concentration and some of my runes disappear. This time it was the ones that keep my spikes up, along with a few others. That's why I always go around after we've made love and fix the ones that have gone."

Mira resisted the urge to laugh, this was obviously something very worrying to Shikamaru.

"Can you feel which ones you've lost?"

Shikamaru nodded, and she carried on with her questions.

"How many have I made you lose today?"

Shikamaru paused for a second and she could tell that he was thinking. After a few minutes where she assumed he was counting in his head he finally spoke.

"58%"

She couldn't hold back her laugh then, she couldn't even begin to imagine how much work she had made for him, and they weren't even finished yet.

It was two sessions later when they decided to order a takeaway, and one fuck in the shower when they were waiting for it to arrive. They had eaten and waited for Shikamaru's stamina rune to reactivate before Mira decided it was probably time for Satan Soul to come out and play. Not only did the magic replenish her own stamina somewhat, it was also fucking fun and Shikamaru seemed to enjoy it.

That was how she ended up bent over the back of the sofa, Shikamaru's hips slamming into her from behind as her claws dug into the cushions. His hands were grasping onto her waist, using her as leverage so he could go a little faster and a little deeper. She could tell he was about to come undone as he began to lose his rhythm, his movements becoming erratic and every breath becoming a moan. She pushed back into him, needing just that little more and hoping he would provide it. She was so enraptured by the way he felt inside of her that she didn't even notice he had begun to lean down, and seconds later his teeth dug into the skin in between her wings.

The scream she let out was almost carnal as she orgasmed, claws ripping through the leather underneath them as every muscle in her body tensed at once. Shikamaru finished not long after her, placing a gentle kiss where he had just bitten before pulling out of her and guiding her to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Mira, I didn't mean to…"

She shook her head as she followed him on wobbling knees. He had found out how sensitive that spot was not long after they had been dating, but he had never attacked it like that before.

"Don't… don't apologise. That was amazing."

Mira collapsed onto the bed next to Shikamaru after the eleventh session, breathing heavily as she scooted over to rest in his side. He threw an arm over her shoulder, staring up towards the ceiling and furrowing his brows. Mira watched for a second, it was a look that he usually had when he was trying to figure out something particularly tricky and it was odd to see it on him here.

"What's the matter?"

He moved his head down to kiss her head softly, mumbling into her hair as he did.

"It's just I didn't feel any runes going that time."

Mira stretched her arm over his chest, pulling him as close as she could.

"That's a good thing, right?"

Shikamaru laughed softly, stretching all of his muscled out and feeling his joints pop. It had been a few hours now, and it was getting to be pretty late at night and usually he'd be fast asleep right now.

"Honestly, I think it's just because I've already lost all of them already."

Mira laughed along with him, stretching herself out alongside him so her toes brushed along his ankles.

"Well, why don't we just do this every time so you don't have to try and figure out which ones you've lost."

Shikamaru grinned, rolling over so he could tower over her and hover an inch away from her nose. He was starting to get tired, and if he didn't finish this soon he just knew he would fall asleep before they completed their quest.

"As much as I would love that, that does kind of destroy our quickies in the guild kitchen."

Mira giggled, moving one hand up to run through his hair. It was much easier now his spikes had gone, and she pushed his hair out of his face gently. Grabbing a hold of his cheek she pulled his head down, before using her right leg to pull him between her thighs. She was starting to get tired too, her eyes starting to get heavy and she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep next to him. Not to mention that she had to work early the next morning.

He kissed down her chest, giving each breast the attention that they most definitely deserved before he slowly slid into her. They were both exhausted and ready to sleep so it was slow and sensual, Mira trailing her fingers up and down his back as her legs wrapped around his waist and his face buried into her neck. He moved slowly, and they didn't know how long they stayed there until they both moaned each other's names breathlessly, and without any further words, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Bickslow yawned as he let himself into the apartment, needing to pick up a few things for the job he was heading to. The babies had been left with Lisanna, and he kind of missed their constant chatter. Of course he could open up a channel to them, but every time he did they were having so much fun with his girlfriend he couldn't get a word in edgeways. He paused as soon as he stepped into the room, eyes falling on Shikamaru where he lay in just his shirt and trousers on the sofa. Something was… off about him.

"Yo, Shikamaru? What's up? Your soul is all weird."

Shikamaru groaned, waving a hand in the air noncommittally to try and get him to go away but Bickslow was curious now, and as the old saying goes 'Curiosity killed the Bickslow'. The Sieth walked over to the sofa, jumping on top of the man before staring into his eyes to find out just what was going on. Shikamaru tried to squeeze his eyes closed, but he was too tired and thus too slow and he was taken through his memories of the night before as Bickslow invaded his mind.

After a while Bickslow sat up, letting out a low whistle as he looked down at his friend. His signature grin spread across his face, and his voice was smarmy as he spoke.

"You're welcome."

Shikamaru groaned, finally risking opening his eyes. Bickslow had already found everything out, anyway.

"What the fuck do you mean 'You're welcome'?"

Bickslow laughed out loud, jumping over the back of the sofa and heading to his room.

"If I didn't fuck Lissy so much, you wouldn't have gotten so lucky last night. Oh, and Shikamaru?"

The Sieth paused just before he walked into his room, waiting for Shikamaru to pop his head over the back of the sofa before he spoke.

"We made seventeen last night."

Another one shot.

Forty five minutes later, the two returned to their room, but as soon as they had gotten out of the elevator, Kurenai grabbed him by his collar and pulled his mouth toward hers in a searing kiss. As they furiously made out with each other while groping each other's body, it took Shikamaru sometime to open the door and get them into the room, kicking it close with his foot.

Then suddenly, she pushed him back, making Shikamaru fall into the sofa behind him. Smiling seductive, she reached her hands up and slid her coat down her shoulder, before letting it fall to the floor "Let's get this night started, shall we?" She asked and took a step closer, standing right in front him. Grinning, Shikamaru put his hands on her waists and slowly ran them down to her hips, trailing along her deadly curves "You like?" she asked, lightly swaying her hips around as he pulled his hands up and went under her skirt, squeezing her thighs before stopping at her ass.

"Very." He admitted truthfully. His eyes were focused on her J-cup boobs.

"You're a very honest man, aren't you Shikamaru-sama?" She asked, giggling slightly before saying when she felt his hand wrapping around the waistband of her underwear, a small thong "Pull it down." He did what he was told, and slid it down her thighs, down to her long legs and removed it from her body completely "Can you do the same for this?" Kurenai turned around and pulled her hair to the side, showing him the zipper of her dress. Smirking triumphantly, Shikamaru stood up and reached for the zipper before slowly pulling it down, exposing her back and loosing her dress. The zipper stopped just above her supple ass. As she kept the dress from falling off her body with her hands crossing on her breasts, Shikamaru lowered his head down and kissed her neck, holding the succubus by her shoulders. Shikamaru then kissed down to her back, before trailing his lips up to the back of her neck, causing the blue haired woman to moan in response.

Stepping forward, Kurenai removed her hands from her chest and let it fall down to her waist, leaving her torso naked. As she moved while swaying her hips, she slowly pushed her dress down, seductively showing him her round ass before dropping it on the floor. Now naked, Kurenai continued to move forward until she was by the window, turning around and allowing Shikamaru to take his time drinking in the sight of her voluptuous succubus body, especially her beautiful breasts.

When she made a come over gesture with her finger, without wasting for a second, Shikamaru approached her while removing his shirt. Standing in front of Kurenai, Shikamaru reached his hands out and groped her breasts from below, squeezing them in his palms and feeling amazed by the softness. As she leaned her head back, giving him more access, Shikamaru leaned his head forward and captured her left nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to tease the hardening teat, causing Kurenai to moan even louder before raising her hands and pushing her tits together for him. Shikamaru accepted the treat with gusto, moving from one to another, while simultaneously molding her tits the way he wanted.

Forcing his head away, Shikamaru stood straight up and kissed Kurenai, holding onto her large breasts as he snuggled his tongue into her mouth. The two made out passionately before Kurenai moved her hand down and proceeded to remove his pants, getting it down to his thighs and freeing his cock from its confine in only a few seconds. Wrapping her hands around the base of his cock, her fingers couldn't meet around his girth, Kurenai started stroking it in rhythm with their heat kiss, her other hands went down to cup his sperm bloated sack, massaging his heavy balls.

Breaking the kiss, Kurenai pulled back and waited for him to get himself completely naked to kneel down in front of him, licking her lips as she faced his semi hard cock. Bringing out her tongue, the blue haired succubus teasingly licked the head of his cock, before opening her mouth to take it in, sucking on it lightly before releasing it with a wet kiss.

Holding the impressive man meat with both hands, Kurenai traced circles around the head with the flat of her tongue, making Shikamaru grin in approval. Not breaking eye contact, she took three inches of his hard dick into her mouth, slurping lewdly as she moaned in lust at the taste of his delicious cock before releasing him again.

"Now, aren't you such a tease?" Shikamaru asked as he put his hand on the top of her head. The inside of her mouth felt incredible, was the only thing he could describe how good it felt.

"I thought this night was all about me, since I am your client."

"And I still remember that you are a Succubus, Kurenai-san." Shikamaru grinned lecherously as he rubbed his cock against her face while she was trying to drench his balls in her spit using her tongue and mouth "Start acting like one, and I might give you a discount next time."

"How can I say no to that?" She said, kissing his cock before taking it into her mouth. When the tip touched the back of her throat, she didn't stop and continued to push forward until she had taken two third of the monster down, making him go cross eye as her gullet clenched tightly around his dick. Sucking like a vacuum, Kurenai pulled her head back, nearly extracting his throbbing organ from her gullet, before pushing her head forward, taking nearly his entire cock down her throat, causing Shikamaru to shudder in pleasure. She repeated the process over and over, starting slow but gradually picking up to pace. When her nose finally touched his crotch, Shikamaru nearly lost it and almost blew his load, but kept his composure and stayed strong like that for half an hour long.

Eventually, the building pleasure became too much, and with a groan, Shikamaru blew his first load of the night down her throat after ramming his cock as far down her gullet as he could, overflowing her inside with torrent of thick hot sperm. Shikamaru didn't hold back, and fully enjoyed the pleasure of ejaculating down a succubus' throat. He continued to hose his seeds like that for awhile, forcing Kurenai to swallow more cum than she had ever done in her life, before pulling back and letting the head of his cock rest inside her mouth when his orgasm became less intense. Instinctively, she started gulping down his cum once he filled her mouth completely, moaning loudly at the taste. Glancing at the clock, she couldn't believe that he had cum for fifteen minutes straight, and when he was done, his cock was still as hard as steel, urging her to give it another service.

Taking his cock back, Shikamaru watched Kurenai as she savored the glob of his sperm with her tongue before swallowing it down in one gulp.

"Delicious." The sultry succubus commented as she wiped the corner of her mouth with the tip of her finger "I have never had such a high quality cum like that before, you are truly blessed with sexual prowess, Shikamaru-sama." She stood up and kissed him before turning around and putting her hands and one foot onto the window frame "I believe I deserve an oral service in return, don't I?" She asked, shaking her as she stuck it out and exposed her dripping pussy.

Shikamaru knew it was his turn to get on his knees, and he did it without hesitation. Kneeling behind her, Shikamaru grabbed her butts, loving how his fingers almost seemed to sink into them. He then moved a hand to her pussy, and inserted two fingers into the hole, causing her to moan in response. As he fingered her pussy at a steady pace, he moved his face forward and licked her ass crack, making her sudden when his tongue gazed her butthole.

Then, without a warning, he drove his head forward and tongued her anus, causing Kurenai to gasp in surprise. He continued like that for a few more seconds, before switching his tongue and fingers' positions with each other, licking her pussy while fingering her ass, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Moving his hands to her butt and holding them with both hands, Shikamaru then drove his tongue into her snatch and started tonguing her inside, lapping the love juice that kept rushing from her core, making Kurenai moan loudly in bliss. Succubus' juice was the world's most natural aphrodisiac, so the more he drank it, the hornier he became, but Shikamaru managed to keep his cool and continue pleasuring Kurenai for awhile before she came and flooded his mouth with her juice, which he managed to gulp down without spilling a single drop.

"That was so good." Kurenai moaned as Shikamaru stood up and wrapped his arms around her body, putting his hands on her boobs, massaging them. Feeling his cock rubbing against her ass, Kurenai swayed her hips and shook her ass cheeks, smiling invitingly and seductively "Are you going to fuck me now, Lucifer-sama?"

Grinning, Shikamaru positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy and plowed straight into her in as soon as he had had a firm grip on her hip, stretching her wide open with a squelch. "Aaaanngh." He moaned in delight while moving his hips at a decent pace "So tight. You have a very nice pussy Kurenai-san. It's like you're sucking me in, as expected from a succubus."

"Sweet kami you are big." Kurenai threw her head back and wailed in bliss "Oh fuck!" She moaned even louder when Shikamaru increased his pace, her gargantuan booty rippled with every impact of his hips. His thick, impressive cock slid in and out of her swollen, silken, wet tunnel, hitting spots that no man had ever hit in before. Rearing back, Shikamaru then thrust forward and punched right through her cervix and deep into her delightful womb, causing Kurenai to go cross-eyed at the impact and cum like she had never cum before. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back, finally loosing herself to the pleasure.

Hooking his arms around her elbows and allowing her breasts to bounce free, Shikamaru kept her close to him like that and started up fucking Kurenai's tight twat and womb with short, but fast and powerful thrusts, the sound of his hips smacking her ass and her blissful moan echoed throughout the fancy room. As a succubus, Kurenai knew she was supposed to be the one who had more control and made him blow his load first, not the one who came once every two minutes and moaned like she was in heat, but in the end, when she was being fucked like that, there was little that she could do.

Not that she wanted to, since being the one who was at the receiving end like this wasn't so bad.

As Shikamaru got closer to a blissful orgasm, he increased his pace, blurring his hips as and fucking the blue haired succubus as fast as he could. Moments later, he reached his limit and came inside her wholeheartedly, holding nothing back. Kurenai had a blissful face and came hard when she felt a massive amount of cum, even larger than the one she had swallowed, started filling her womb as the devil leaned his head back and continued to fuck his load into her while grinning lecherously. Once he was done, he slowly pulled out of his client for the night and watched as a huge deluge of cum started flowing out of her well fucked cunt as she fell to her knees, panting.

"No time to rest, Kurenai-san." Shikamaru said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed after she had managed to catch her breath.

"The night is still young, why rush?" Kurenai asked teasingly as she was put down to the bed.

"Because I don't want to stop fucking you, that's why." Shikamaru smirked as he got between her legs and spread them with both hands on her knees "It's not like I have succubi to have sex with every day, so get ready Kurenai-san, unless you pass out, I am not going to stop fucking you until I am I am thoroughly satisfied."

"Oh… my…" Kurenai giggled excitedly and reached her hand down to position his cock at her neither lips "Then please, have it your way then. Fuck me unconscious."

"With pleasure." With that, he thrust his dick in and started savagely hammering his cock into her wet cunt.

There was nothing better than a tight, sensitive succubus who liked to moan.

[The next morning ]

"So, even succubi at her level have their limit." Shikamaru said as he finished putting on his clothes and turned his head around to look at Kurenai, who was laying tits down ass up on the bed with a fucked-stupid smile on her face. Her body covered in head to toe in his cum, but he had shot so much of his seeds inside her that she looked nine months pregnant "Well, our contract has expired." Shikamaru said as he lowered his head down and smiled at her "I hope to work with you again, Kurenai-san." He kissed her playfully, causing her to whimper in response.

Standing up, Shikamaru made the teleportation magic circle he had left on the floor flash brightly. With a smile, Shikamaru stepped into it and decided whether or not should he return to his place right away. It wasn't a wise thing to do, because Grayfia was probably expecting him to return to get him back to work.

"Maybe I should pay my little sister and her friends a visit." Shikamaru said to himself before nodding his head sagely in agreement with his idea. It'd been awhile since the last time he had met Rias and the others.

Giving Kurenai one last look, Shikamaru stepped into the magic circle he had prepared on the floor and teleported straight to the clubroom of the occult research club, where he was greeted by none other than Akeno Himejima, who at the time was sitting on the longue in the middle of the room and doing her homework. Seeing the arrival of him, she immediately dropped what she was doing and stood up so she could greet him with the respect he deserved.


End file.
